Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a multiple-display system 100, in accordance with the prior art. Included is a plurality of displays 102, 104, 106, 108 each adapted for depicting a unique portion of an image, where multiple images may be sequentially displayed for providing a video viewing experience. As shown, the display 102 depicts upper left-hand display content, the display 104 depicts upper right-hand display content, the display 106 depicts lower left-hand display content, and the display 108 depicts lower right-hand display content.
For driving such displays 102, 104, 106, 108, a plurality of graphics processors 110, 112 (each associated with a corresponding graphics card, etc.) is further included. Traditionally, such graphics processors 110, 112 each include two outputs (e.g. ports, etc.) each adapted for driving a single display. In this way, each graphics processor 110, 112 is only capable of driving two displays 102, 104, 106, 108.
To this end, in the illustrated environment, two of such graphics processors 110, 112 are required to drive four displays 102, 104, 106, 108. While four displays are show in FIG. 1, other systems exist where more displays (e.g. 6, 8, or more, etc.) are utilized. Therefore, as the number of such displays grows beyond two, the cost of driving the same increases as well (e.g. at least one graphics processor must be provided for each pair of displays, etc.).